Teach Me
by Hiki-chan
Summary: [Oneshot: SasuNaruSasu] So, getting stuck with teaching Sakura and the dobe to swim huh? Not so easy if Sakura is always trying to cling on to you with fake tears while I’m trying to keep my hands off the dobe. [Warning: Light lime!]


**Authors note:**** I writing this for those who… well, want a more… 'Explicit' scene. Just for you my reviewers, cause I love you all so much! –muaks!- **♥

****

**Disclaimer:** **If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be screwing Naruto every episode. **

****

**Warning:** **LIME! It's so light yet I was blushing like an idiot telling myself, for the reviewers, for the reviewers… And, super 'uke-ish' Naruto! **

**Teach Me****  
****By: Hiki-chan **

So, getting stuck with teaching Sakura and the dobe to swim huh? Not so easy if Sakura is always trying to cling on to you with fake tears while I'm trying to keep my hands off the dobe.

Sasuke sighed again as Sakura squealed and grabbed onto him again, fake wet tears in her eyes as she tried to push her more or less developed chest at him. "Sasuke-kuuuuun! Help me!"

"Stop it Sakura," Sasuke hissed at the girl as his eyes flickered over to Naruto who was doing his best to ignore him.

The girl let go off him and rolled her eyes, "Honestly Sasuke-kun, how the hell do you plan on making him jealous when you can't even act your part?"

Sasuke just ignored her and shouted over to Naruto, "Usuratonkachi, hurry get in, how the hell am I suppose to teach you if you can't even get into the water?!"

"Damn you bastard!" Naruto shouted back, "I'll learn to swim on my own! I don't need your help"

The pink-haired sighed in frustration at the both of them before she swam towards Naruto who was still standing at shore. "Naruto! Come on in, the water is fine! And there's no one to share it with!"

It was just so fortunate for them to find a deserted spot on the beach, though it was far from where the normal crowd was, it was better than fighting for swimming space.

The blond just blinked once before he said. "Sakura-chan, you already learned how to swim?"

Sakura grinned, "Sasuke-kun is an amazing teacher!" she crossed her fingers behind her. She had known how to swim since a long time ago and Sasuke sure didn't know how to teach for nuts. "I'm sure he can teach you how to swim as well!"

Cerulean eyes turned away while a light blush played on his whiskered cheeks. "No… I can do it on my own."

"Hmm?" Sakura was a little confused now but she shrugged it off and went onto shore to apply more suntan lotion.

Sasuke watched the blond at the corner of his dark eyes while Naruto dipped his toe into the chilly water. He absorbed the image of his affection, golden locks that really seemed like real spun gold thread in the sunlight, bright cerulean eyes that reflects the ocean and kami-sama… that lithe body. That absolutely drool-worthy sweet lithe body that would belong to Sasuke… very soon.

The raven turned away. Damn this wasn't suppose to happen to him. Stupid Kakashi and his '_improving team moral'_. Who wouldn't know how to swim?! It was shocking for Sasuke when he learned that Naruto didn't know how to swim. But then again, this was such a blessing in disguise. If he taught Naruto had to swim, then he would have to oh so casually _hold _the blond. Maybe even casually slide his hand down the…

"Sasuke-kun!"

The urgency in the girl's voice made dark eyes snap back to attention before he scanned the area for Naruto and quickly dived down. It didn't take long for him to register what had happened, obviously the idiot was being an idiot, trying to learn to swim himself.

He quickly found the blond and caught him before dragging Naruto up. The blond emerged, sputtering and gasping while Sasuke kept the Kyuubi vessel cradled in his arms before swimming to the shore.

"Baka!" He shook Naruto hard once he put the blond down on the sand, "What were you thinking?!"

Sakura quickly went over to her teammates and she kneeled down next to Naruto. "Don't scold him you idiot!" She aimed a glare at Sasuke before she smoothen Naruto's fringe.

Sasuke glared at her but she didn't know if it's because of calling him an idiot or touching Naruto, maybe both.

Naruto coughed out some water before his long eyelashes fluttered and big blue eyes opened and filled with tears.

"Naruto, Naruto?" Sakura called worriedly for her friend.

"Oi, dobe. Are you okay?"

Hands reached up and wound around Sasuke's neck before Naruto buried his face at the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was almost too shock to do anything.

"He's traumatized!" Sakura came to that conclusion.

"Baka dobe, I told you that I'd teach you how to swim..." The Uchiha tried to calm the blond down but awkwardly soothing the blonde's bareback before a thought came to him, _'I like this, taking advantage thing…' _

"Sasuke-kun!"

Damn that girl and her disapproving look. He was _not _molesting the blond. He could feel Naruto's eyelids fluttering against his own bare skin. "Naruto?"

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"M'kay…" He let go off Sasuke (much to the raven's disappointment) and used his hands to wipe the tears away making him look even more adorable.

"Baka, I told you I'd teach you, why must you insist on being an idiot?!"

Sakura glared at Sasuke again but the Uchiha ignored her. Then she turned back to Naruto. "Naruto, let Sasuke teach you how to swim alright? Then you don't have to be afraid of drowning ever." The girl reasoned with her adorable teammate.

"Kay…" Naruto answered softly.

The pink-haired smiled in satisfaction of her teammate while Sasuke just stared. When Naruto was frightened, he was so… submissive. Sasuke decided that he liked that too. But only to him.

Sasuke decided it was time to take action. "Can you stand?" He asked as he dusted the sand off his swim shorts.

"I think so." The blond murmured and shakily stood up before taking a few wobbly steps forward before gaining his balance back. "Okay, I'm fine."

Sakura clapped her hands together and grinned, "Alright then, good."

"Hnh?"

"I've planned to meet Ino at the beach house. They supposedly have the best food there." The medic nin explained, rubbing her bare tummy in emphasize. "Then we planned to go off for shopping!"

"Oh." But wait, if Sakura-chan wanted to go then… "But Sakura-chan, if you leave, I'll be alone with Sasuke!"

_Exactly_

Was the thought that ran through both Sakura and Sasuke's mind.

"Don't worry Naruto, Sasuke will treat you fine, he won't let you drown, especially since he saved you just now." Sakura assured her teammate.

"Yeah but…" But Sasuke would probably try to molest him or… Oh.

"No buts Naruto, I'm sure he'd be alright and I'm really hungry. Ja ne!" The pink-haired girl didn't allow any of them to stop her and ran off waving.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered softly as his teammate ran off while his lower lip slowly jutted out forming a classic Uzumaki Naruto pout.

Sasuke wanted to take that bottom lip into his mouth and chew on it.

"Come on dobe, you have much to learn." _I have much to **teach** you… _His hormone-induced mind just had to add in.

Naruto now glared at the Uchiha, "Don't order me around, bastard." but he got up and followed Sasuke nonetheless.

Sasuke smirked.

-

"That's right dobe, just keep paddling." Sasuke instructed the blond while a warm flat stomach body rested on his hands.

It was already mid-afternoon and it wasn't going to be long before the sun started setting.

Naruto flushed lightly but Sasuke wasn't sure whether it was due to exercises or their close proximity. "Okay, okay I am, I am."

"I'm going to let go now,"

"W-What?" Naruto panicked, "Wait Sasuke, no--"

-SPLASH!-

"Baka!"

Naruto whimpered softly, wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and buried his head at the crook of Sasuke's neck, snuggling deeper to the boy. "It's your fault teme… I told you I wasn't ready yet…" Naruto whispered, his long eyelashes catching the tears in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed, feeling slightly guilty. It was the dobe's fault for refusing to listen to him in the first place, but it was also his fault Naruto almost drowned. Also, this was a horrid place for Naruto to cuddle up to him like this, in the water… where… he was hardly bare. Not that Sasuke didn't like the fact that they were barely wearing anything but it was just that Naruto would be able to eh… _sense _if something was wrong, in terms of, _hardening_. Especially with the blond practically on his lap.

"If only you paid attention to me dobe, you've--"

"It's your fault." Naruto repeated and looked up to Sasuke, his eyes shimmering with unleashed tears.

Sasuke's breath almost got caught in his throat. "Alright alright, my fault usuratonkachi."

Naruto buried his head at the side of Sasuke's neck and hid a sly smirk.

"Can we begin now?"

Naruto fidgeted on Sasuke's lap which was a little hard to do in the water. "Eh, Sasuke something is poking me." The blond blushed deeply, this was what he had in mind when he moved around but damn this was so damn embarrassing.

He swore he saw a light tinge of red on Sasuke's cheeks, "Ignore it, usuratonkachi."

The blond lowered his eyelids seductively before he leaned forward resting his full weight on Sasuke, "Are you… _hard_, Sasuke?" He whispered softly as one arm went around the raven's neck while the other reached down.

Sasuke sucked in his breathe as nimble fingers tentatively massaged the bulge in his swim shorts. "N-Naruto," He almost choked, "W-What are you doing?"

"Sasuke… is teaching me how to swim aren't you?" Naruto said slowly, pressing his body closing to Sasuke and nuzzling under Sasuke chin while his fingers slyly slipped under the dark midnight blue swimming trunks.

"S-So?" Sasuke was on the verge of losing control with that lithe body on him sliding against him.

Naruto breathed slowly, his cool fingers stroking Sasuke to full length. "So… I have to repay you somehow right?"

What the hell was his dobe doing? Did he even know what he was doing to him?! "Wh-What?!" Sasuke bit back his groan and his urge to thrust into that hand.

The fingers withdrew and Sasuke held back a disappointed sound before he almost choked again when Naruto squirmed in his lap. This time moving his body so his back was against Sasuke's chest and his legs went around Sasuke's own legs, and pressed his bum against the raven's now raging hard-on.

"Na-Naruto?"

Cerulean eyes that were clouded with love and desire turned to meet dark obsidian eyes that were dazed with love and lust. Then Naruto whispered again, "Take me, Sasuke." He leaned forward slightly to press a soft kiss to the raven's lips, "I want you to…"

Then Sasuke lost control and pounced.

-

Naruto sighed softly as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder while warm liquid filled his insides. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's body closer and let out a low growl, "What were you doing, Naruto?"

The blond blushed; he couldn't really believe this happened, and that he had initiated it! Sure, this was what he had in mind the whole day since he came to the beach. But… whoa. They actually did _it_… _on _the beach! _In _the _water_! In _public_! Sure no one was around but… Gosh what was he thinking?! Damn that kyuubi and his ideas…

'It's all your fault you dumb fox! Putting all those ideas inside my head! Clouding my judgment!'

_Don't blame **me **for everything kit, it's not that you didn't enjoy it. _The demon fox purred slyly.

Naruto just blushed before he let out a soft moan when Sasuke slipped out of him. He could feel something warm coming out of his crack and it didn't take him long to figure out what it was, he blushed a darker red.

"I…" Damn what could he say? 'My demon fox was horny and kept planting images of you screwing me in the water!'

Cerulean eyes widened when he felt Sasuke pull his orange swimming trunks back up from his ankles. The warm feeling of something coming out stopped.

"I'd prefer it if my seed remains in you." Was the sly answer he got for his questioning look.

Naruto blushed so brightly he was sure his face was going to erupt. "Sa… Sasuke…"

"Why did you do that, Naruto?"

"I…" Naruto repeated himself and looked down on the water, he was still holding onto Sasuke, "Kyuubi said… you wanted me. So…"

"So you gave yourself to me." Sasuke completed and brought a hand up to hold Naruto's face, "Why?"

Naruto kept silent for a moment before he broke out of Sasuke's grip and with a jerk, _swam_ back to shore, leaving Sasuke stunned. When he reached the shore, he turned around and grinned brightly at Sasuke, the sunset rays coming down on his body giving him an orange glow, "Because I wanted to, you bastard!" he shouted across at Sasuke. Then he laughed and turned tails and ran.

Sasuke blinked before he frowned and pulled up his own trunks from his ankles, swam to shore and began to run after the laughing blond, "Naruto you baka, you knew how to swim all along didn't you?!"

**Owari**

* * *

Eh… -BLUSH- Comments and constructive criticism accepted!

**PS: Please support SasuNaru communities! xD **


End file.
